


[Podfic of] This Is Not An Epiphany

by asuninside



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuninside/pseuds/asuninside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary: </p>
<p>Easter and a new beginning. Or, how much sex can I get out of an extended Lent metaphor?</p>
<p>"Kurt," his name, again, and Kurt knows all the ways Blaine says his name. This one is new. "Are you sure?" One last out, one last chance, one last prayer that this is going to mean what Blaine wants it to mean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] This Is Not An Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Is Not An Epiphany](https://archiveofourown.org/works/728481) by [DyrneKeeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyrneKeeper/pseuds/DyrneKeeper). 



Title: This Is Not An Epiphany

Author: dyrnekeeper

Reader: Izbit (livejournal: envyxmalice tumblr: klainalsex)

Pairing: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel

Rating: NC-17

Time: 37:33

Download from mediafire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/1t9643htppq92vk/This_Is_Not_An_Epiphany.mp3)


End file.
